Users can use user devices to receive messages associated with an application (e.g., a content delivery application that provides audio content, video content, etc.). An application server can provide a message (e.g., on behalf of a message provider) to the user device when the application is running in the background to save battery power on the user device (e.g., the application server can “push” the message to the user device). The application server may provide (e.g., “push”) the message to the user device when a user subscribes to receive messages from the application server. The application server sometimes provides messages after the application has been uninstalled or when the user has unsubscribed to receive the messages. That is, the application server sometimes provides messages that go undelivered, thereby wasting network resources when providing messages that go undelivered.